Of Roommates and Automail
by Pumpkin2Face
Summary: A oneshot that might turn into a small collection of oneshots following Edward and human!Wall-E through situations in an AU highschool setting.


**Hello. This is a very odd crossover crafted out of two of my favorite things of all time. FMA and Wall-E. It's a Highschool AU oneshot featuring human!Wall-E and Edward Elric. I might write more oneshots in this odd little universe, but only if I get reviews.**

* * *

The teenage boy fingered his brown T-shirt. The cloth felt soft and cool on the warm fall day but his fingers rubbed it unfeelingly. The soft clanking of automail was the only sound in the room as he leaned on the wall his bed was pushed up against. His eyes closed as he felt another wave of panic come over him. He hated being in this hot room while it was a beautiful day outside. He hated having to stay in this highschool, in the dorms on top of that. He hated that she had convinced him to do this with those beautiful blue eyes.

A small smile crept over the young man's face as he thought about those eyes. He kept smiling when he thought about the friends he would make, the friends he would be able to keep now that he went to school with them. The panic subsided as he thought about how he was finally able to escape home school. "Always stay positive," he muttered feeling happy again, "That's what I'm best known for isn't it?"

He glanced at the clock wondering when he'd be able to leave.

"_Once you get in your room, be sure to wait for your roommate if he isn't already there. You don't want to leave him alone with your stuff until you've sized him up."_

"_Stop being so suspicious! Don't listen to him, he's paranoid, stay in your room simply to meet him. Don't automatically assume he's there to steal your stuff."_

"_Yeah I know," He had responded, laughing._

Really the reason he waited in his room was so the boy he would be bunking with wouldn't be freaked out by him later. He wanted to get the introductions over with. With each ticking minute his automail felt heavier and heavier. Two arms, a leg, and part of his chest and head. He had made sure to wear shorts and a T-shirt. He wanted to be truthful and not hide anything. Besides he was proud of his automail, after all someone he loved made it.

Finally the door knob jiggled and someone swore as he found it locked. Quickly following the vulgarity was the sound of something crashing to the floor. "Damnit!"

The boy in the room jumped off his bed and unlocked the door, opening it quickly. Outside his room a short blonde boy stood holding a key and glaring down at the suitcases he must have dropped fishing for it. "Ah! Sorry about that! I should have left it unlocked," He quickly exclaimed helping the boy pick up his bags.

"It's no big deal," The blonde boy responded grabbing his bags and sticking his left hand out to shake, "You must be my room mate. I'm Edward Elric,"

The other boy straitened up, "Oh, I'm Wally, nice to meet you!" Wally shook Edward's gloved hand, eyebrows raising as metal clinked against metal. "Ah! You have automail too?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." He looked at the floor, counting up Wally's metal limbs and wishing he had stopped wearing heavy clothing and gloves. Wally had more automail then he did and was showing it off just fine.

"Well, we should bring your bags inside," Wally said, trailing off at the end as the giggling of girls floated down the hallway. The two boys looked at each other, thinking the same thing, _In the boy's dorms?_

"All the time! But I've never hit him with a wrench, isn't that rather violent?"

"He deserves it, you should have seen him this one time after he and his brother left for a few weeks."

"It's still violent,"

"You're a seventeen year old girl with a gun license and you're calling me violent?"

"Well actually-Oh there he is! Wally! Come here you have to meet my room mate!"

"Ed! My room mate is an automail mechanic too! Take off your shirt, I want to show her your arm,"

"Damnit Winry I'm not some kind of toy you can just show off at will!"

"With my automail attached to you, you are."

"You too Wally, I want to show Winry the automail on your chest."

"Um, Eve can we not do this in the hallway, this is embarrassing."

"Then come on!" Eve exclaimed dragging Wally into his room closely followed by an arguing Ed and Winry.

Automail arms and legs. Mechanics with pale skin and blue eyes. Personalities as opposite as the two girl's hair colors. Edward sighed as Winry tugged at his arm and Eve pointed out different parts of Wally's automail, the two boys would probably get along just fine.

* * *

**I always imagined human!Eve's hair color to be black, just incase you were wondering.**

**So yeah, Review please! Let me hear what you had to say!**


End file.
